the_islandcontinent_of_norosfandomcom-20200215-history
Calhaven
Calhaven, The Trading Capital of Polast The largest city in the Cal Moors, Calhaven is known the world over as a hub of trade and commerce. Though not a military port, Calhaven still regularly sees the most naval traffic along the western coast of Noros. There are two smaller settlements of Cydric's Crossing and Khashai further southeast along the Merchant's Thoroughfare. This is a detailing of Calhaven as of the year 1,304 FC. History The Wyrran Skirmishes Calhaven was founded in the year 1,098 BFC by the Pirate Lord Cal Darkal and his small fleet of five ships. Invoking the name of St. Skiya, Lord Cal left the port of Pardoner's Cove in Brimold on the eastern coast of Noros seeking solitude for himself and his people from the other, crueler Pirate Lords of Brimold. Lord Cal and his people were quickly attacked by the wood elves of the surrounding moorland, leading to a series of skirmished that lasted until 995 BFC. Using the wood from his own ship, The Freedom's Wind, Lord Cal built the beginnings of what would become known as Fort St. Skiya. The fort provided ample protection from both the wood elves and other denizens that were wholly alien to the humans of his party. With roughly 80 people gathered along the coast, Calhaven was one of the first human settlements on the western coast of Noros. The king of the wood elves, King Wyrran Liastina, gathered strong forces along the Cal River, then referred to as the Pandael River by the wood elves, and led a charge to drive the humans back onto their boats. On one autumn evening in the year 995 BFC, King Wyrran and a host of 500 wood elves, dug in to besiege the fort. Lord Cal had finished construction on high walls using the remainder of the wood from his fleet, though this left him with no escape route. An experienced commander, Lord Cal held off expending arrows to volley the encamped wood elves. Instead, Lord Cal sent a lone rider, the hero Cydric De Leon, to the south where Lord Cal heard rumors that a family of high elves lived among the highlands south of the moors. De Leon rode hard and fast for two days before finding the ancestors of the Khashai Family, a powerful mage called Iliana Khashai. De Leon pleaded and implored the assistance of the mage, and, with the promise of choice land, she agreed to act as an intermediary. De Leon and Khashai arrived twenty miles southeast of Fort St. Skiya, where modern-day Cydric's Crossing now stands. With the mage, he encountered a small band of twenty or so wood elves that had been sent by King Wyrran to flank the fort and provide a distraction. Though outnumbered, the mage and De Leon fought and defeated the wood elves in a bloody and violent battle that left De Leon fiercely wounded. The mage and De Leon rode as fast as they could back to the fort just as King Wyrran was preparing an assault. Turning the tide of battle, Iliana Khashai performed great feats of arcane power as Lord Cal helmed a fierce and calculated counterassault against the wood elves. Losing only six defenders along the fort walls, the military prowess of Lord Cal with the arcane firepower of Iliana Khashai repelled 150 wood elf infantry before the assault was aborted and King Wyrran retreated. A few weeks later, with Iliana Khashai still serving as an intermediary, Lord Cal and King Wyrran came to an agreement to allow for a small parcel of land to be used by the humans with the condition of tithes being paid to the nearby Kingdom. Considering this a small price to pay for the freedom to live their lives without much oversight, Lord Cal agreed. Thus, Calhaven was founded. The First Generation The next decade provided a myriad of difficulties and successes for the settlement of Calhaven. Building docks along the mouth of the river they named Cal in honor of their leader, they quickly established trade with the peoples of Braehaea Isle. Tensions between King Wyrran began to ease as the wood elves came to appreciate their neighbors and the human's ability for storytelling and adaptive nature. Iliana Khashai founded an orchard nearby to the southeast and conducted trade within the settlement with both human and wood elves alike. Tragedy befell the settlement in the year 987 BFC when Lord Cal died of an unknown illness. So sudden was his passing that no formal chain of command had been established. Smaller factions immediately broke out as three of the ship captains vied for power. Captains Anilla Twinesword, Guymar Dregwin, and Cydric's sister Jessimond De Leon, all pulled their power and retreated to their respective estates. Jessimond, with her brother Cydric, retreated to the nearby settlement of Cydric's Crossing to bolster and establish a force to defend the citizens from the infighting. Anilla and Guymar became power-hungry and fought in the streets of Calhaven. Several small skirmishes led to great casualties that nearly killed the population. Biding their time, Jessimond and Cydric waited until Anilla and Guymar had grown weak and well-despised among the neutral populace before marching back into Calhaven with a small cavalry gifted to their cause by King Wyrran. A deal had been established between the two groups that would ensure Calhaven would be a part of the Kingdom and under the protection of the wood elves. The battle was brief, lasting no longer than twenty minutes. Both Anilla and Guymar were killed in the battle, with their followers surrendering quickly. Jessimond and Cydric invited King Wyrran into the settlement to assist in establishing a longer-lasting government. King Wyrran, not wanting to give power to an individual for fear of a power vacuum, appointed both the De Leons as a part of a Council of Five. Iliana Khashai joined the Council as the third member, as well as Lady Ciradyl Liastrina, third daughter of King Wyrran, and Marcan Tredd, a quartermaster. Thus, the Council of Five was enacted. Calhaven in the Age of Iron The war against the Court of Dragons brought very little devastation to Calhaven as the strong alliance with the powerful mages in the Khashai Family and the remnants of the wood elf kingdom sheltered the city. King Wyrran led a valiant force against the Dragons and the Dragonkind but was eventually overwhelmed. The Kingdom that had lasted for several Ages was crushed and razed to the ground. The wood elves fled to Calhaven, which gave sanctuary to the refugees. The Council of Five had vowed to remain outside the immediate conflict until this point. The close alliance that had been cultivated for centuries had suffered a great loss, and they unanimously voted to raise a force to retaliate for the death of King Wyrran. Altogether, Calhaven amassed a force of approximately 3,000 humans, 2,600 wood elves, 500 high elves, as well as a small contingent of dwarves and gnomes. With an army of roughly 3,400 infantry, cavalry, archers, and mages, the Calhaven Army united so suddenly and with such force the Dragon Army was unable to adequately defend against the assault. Several large battles took place during the year 302 BFC, led by General Iowan Welwert. Now referred to as the Polastian Campaign, General Welwert joined the coalition with the humans of Weil, sending word to the leaders in Dunbach that he intended to liberate the region of Polast from the Dragon Army. The Autumn of 301 BFC was wrought with devastating battles between the two armies, leaving the Cal Moors scarred and littered with the dead. General Welwert quickly became known for his prowess in confronting the aerial assaults of the dragons, felling no fewer than five dragons. It was not long until the Dragon Army was repelled from Polast, their forces suffering greatly as General Welwert's campaign proved a successful counter to their southward push. This campaign led to the creation of a large naval force and saw the establishing of Drie's Port on Braehaea Isle. The high elves of Aeyafin did not take part in the war but provided assistance in rebuilding many of the disparate settlements. The Era of Trade When Ashra Levvana took the capital city of Dunbach in Weil in 490 FC, Polast, still considered a region of LaFainland, became more independent with the exponential growth of trade. Calhaven was a major contributor to this growth as the Calhaven Trading Company was established in the year 520 FC by Brenson McValla, a descendant of the original company that had founded Calhaven. Following in the spirit of his ancestors, McValla purchased fifty ships on a loan from the Levvana Dynasty in Weil in the hopes that the influx of trade ships would encourage increased commerce in the port city. A stroke of luck and business acumen led to McValla's fortuitous success as the following decade saw the city increase in wealth almost overnight. McValla paid off the loan within three years and purchased another fifty ships. The Trading Company was the easiest way to transport goods from the southern hemisphere of Noros to the capital city of Dunbach. McValla was a member of the Council of Five, and it quickly became customary for the owner of the Calhaven Trading Company to also be on the Council, with very few exceptions. Geography & Climate The shoreline of the Cal Moors features very little in the way of sandy beaches, instead featuring many miles of shingle beaches. Often, the beaches build to a swift cliff face to create a highly unique shore. Many of these cliff-foot beaches feature small castles or donjons that were built and granted to old nobility or the wealthier landowners. Further inland, the shoreline fades over the horizon and build to a varied landscape of the telltale moors for which the region was so named. A fairly steady rise to the base of the Thurfiri Mountains creates a diverse and sometimes difficult to traverse topography. However, the consistently irriguous climate provides plenty of fertile land for cultivation. Both north and south of the Cal River, the people of the Cal Moors quickly found the land was suitable for growing tuntha, a dull, purple root with thick vines that were found to be curative. Other native flora consists of heather, cotton, thick moss, and many types of bracken. Often, the larger landowners will contract mercenaries to systematically burn overgrown regions of the moorland when grazing is not sufficient management. The Cal River dominates the region. Roughly 200 miles long from the mouth in Calhaven to the source at the base of the Thurfiri Mountains just west of Diremarsh. Ranging from 40-feet to over 300-yards at the widest, the Cal River provides plenty of fresh water for the surrounding villages. South of the Cal River, the moorland was found to be particularly conducive to growing both apples and pomelo orchards, yielding a unique cultivar of apples referred to as the "Cal Bitter Rose". The Merchant's Thoroughfare is the larger road that runs south to north through Calhaven. Leading northwest out of the city is the Rural Roadway that connects many of the ranches and farms north of Calhaven. Politics & Notable People Council of Five The city of Calhaven has no mayor or lord, but instead, the governance is divided between the Council of Five. An oligarchal group of leaders who hold positions of power in the city, the Council of Five has been the means of governance for Calhaven since it's founding. Simon Syldove A half-elf man of 25, Simon is the owner of the Calhaven Trading Company. Simon very quickly inherited the Trading Company from its previous owner, a half-orc merchant named Nesh Gormollon, after proving his silver tongue and shrewd business acumen. Owning a small fleet of ships as well, Simon was quickly asked to join the Council to provide his young, but charismatic and good-hearted nature to the governance of Calhaven. Samara Khashai A high-elf woman of 304, Samara's family built the nearby Khashai Orchards, which she inherited along with the estate spanning much of the wealthier district of Calhaven. She is s stern woman of strict discipline. She often provides a more seasoned and worldly view, as she has dozens of connections with the prominent families of Polast. Commander Halavard Welwert The Commander of the Royal Guard in Calhaven, he commands approximately 200 guards within and around Calhaven. A stout human in his late 50s, Halavard sports a bushy black beard and thinning hair. He loves his job, taking the duties faithfully and with utter gravity. However, Halavard is still perceived as amicable and even humorous on occasion. Courier Scrab Obwop An older half-orc man, Scrab is the leader of the Calhaven branch of the Gilden Couriers. Scrab is a perfectionist, taking his duties to the letter and rarely straying from formality. He speaks with a bit of a stutter and often tries to hide this behind elaborate dress and a golden-hilted sword. Whistle An older human man, Whistle is a Cleric of the Beryl Order. Known only by the one name, he tells a story of how Craetor found him when he was younger and granted him a second life should he devote himself to the Allfaith. Whistle is considered one of the wisest in Calhaven and is sometimes the de facto leader among the Council of Five. Factions & Notable People The Royal Guard The Royal Guard wear breastplates of polished metal with the symbol of the Iris Crown carved onto the front. The more common patrols wear red mantles with silver trim. Lieutenants wear a longer version of this mantle as a cape. Captains wear a cape that drapes over a single shoulder. Commanders wear a cape with the colors inverted, a silver cape with red trim. Commander Halavard Welwert is the Commander of the Royal Guard in Calhaven. A human man, Halavard takes his duties seriously but is also know to be a jovial man who loves the people he serves. Lieutenant Trystan Trufford is a younger human man who grew up in Calhaven. His father was once a Captain in the Guard, and it was expected Trystan would follow suit. Trystan has gotten involved with the Friends of the Hills, promising he could deliver a large cache of unique and powerful weapons. Though only a myth, Trystan foolishly promises delivery of the Godhammer, a mythical hammer. The Calhaven Trading Company Owned by Simon Syldove, the Trading Co. is one of the most well-known merchant guilds in Noros. Dozens of stalls fill the plaza near the wharf preparing all manner of goods for trade. From livestock and exotic pets to common staples like grain and spices, the Trading Co. accounts for the majority of the city's income. Captain Laista Waidt, a young human woman, is in charge of security along the wharf. Her home is among the many clustered buildings along the shore, though she is usually found with a small group of Royal Guards patrolling the district. George Wellsbean, a halfling man, works the Import and Export Warehouse for Simon. George is often seen as anxious and unsure of his capabilities, but Simon remarks that George excels at his work. Lara Unghora, a dwarven woman, works as Simon's personal assistant. She runs the offices in Simon's home, managing a small staff of loyal workers. Lara is devoted to her work and unwelcoming to any who she deems a threat to the Trading Company. The Midsummer Society Helmed and hosted by Mistress Davinia Maelor, the Society seeks to spread the Light of the Summerhearth throughout the world. Followers of Doamoc, the Light is believed to be the source of happiness and internal peace. Though the proclamations are wide-spread, the Society itself is fairly exclusive. Rangers of the Western Coast Based out of the Wolfsbane Manor and led by Ranger Aithor Wuggon, a half-orc. The Rangers generally spend most of their time either wandering the wildlands or staying in smaller settlements to protect those who cannot fend for themselves against dangerous beasts and monstrosities. The Gilden Couriers of Calhaven The Couriers are loyal, steadfast, and ultimately dependable messengers who take their deliveries as a sacrament. Their leader is Courier Scrab Obwop who sits on the Council of Five. Courier Damien Frogspire, a young and eager if sickly human works as Scrab's assistant among the Couriers. Damien carries much of the messages between the Council of Five. The Calhaven Opera House A grand house featuring a constantly rotating lineup of performers and bards, the opera house is owned by Samara Khashai but is run by the renowned singer Aretha Vanklin. Brother Ulbaragh's Ministry Home of the Calhaven branch of the Brotherhood of Koyr, the Ministry is a tall tower that serves as both infirmary and rest house. Brother Ulbaragh, a half-orc, serves as the city's chief healer and minor wish-granter. Noah Olster runs the first floor of the Ministry, which serves as a kitchen and tavern. Noah, a young human boy, is an initiate in the Brotherhood and views Brother Ulbaragh as something of an older brother. Taila Aaran is a half-elf girl who is also an initiate into the Brotherhood of Koyr. Taila is a particularly skilled healer and is very protective of the Ministry. Brother Brubbard Burgenwald is a rather thick-set half-elf man of the Brotherhood of Koyr. A little bit strange and unorthodox, Brother Brubbard runs a small black market of spells, potions, and magical items. Layni's Library A consortium of the intellectual society of Calhaven, the library is owned by Layni Blackraisin, an older Water Genasi woman. She is a bit odd, but undoubtedly a genius in her own right. She is often approached by the Council of Five for advice or knowledge. City Map A detailed description of the places of interest around Calhaven can be found here: City Map of Calhaven. These are just a start to get adventures underway, and more buildings can be claimed by guilds, NPCs, players, and others! Cydric's Crossing The nearby settlement of Cydric's Crossing sits twenty miles southeast along the Cal River. A detailed description of the places of interest around the smaller settlement can be found here: Town Map of Cydric's Crossing. There are plenty of unmarked buildings to be utilized in whatever way you deem appropriate to add to the rustic, river town of Cydric's Crossing. Notable People Billan Mestazi is an older human man. A retired sailor with a peg-leg, Billan is something of a leader of the town. He is benevolent and kind, but unmistakably protective of the citizens of Cydric's Crossing. Evelyn Quinn is a human woman and a bit of a matriarch of the town. She runs a general goods store. Ady Verandor is an elvish woman who runs the lumber mill. The sister of Kora Verandor of Calhaven, she is a widely respected member of the community who acts as a close friend and ally of Billan. Khashai Further southeast along the Shoreline Thoroughfare is the ancestral home of the Khashai Family. Renowned for their orchards, a small settlement has popped up between the massive, sprawling fields of apples, pomelos, strawberries, grapes, and more fruits and vegetables. A detailed description of the places of interest around the smaller settlement can be found here: Town Map of Khashai. There are still some unmarked buildings to be used for custom stories. Notable People Baron Trymain Khashai is a noble, granted his title by Lord Albert Halbrooke of Fenrir's Hold. Fairly soft-spoken and kind, the Baron is often found tending to the orchards alongside his workforce. Roderic Provost is an older human man. A devout follower of Crikif, Roderic is a Soul Warden, tasked with bringing peace to a wayward soul. Roderic is a kind and upstanding gentleman.